


Date Rape

by aestheticfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Arrested Dean Winchester, Bar, Creep Dean Winchester, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugs, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Kinda Kiddnapping?, M/M, Prisoner Dean Winchester, Public Sex, Rape Aftermath, Roadhouse, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Sex in a Car, Stranger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticfanfiction/pseuds/aestheticfanfiction
Summary: He looked at me and said, "My brand new car is parked right outside, how'd you like to go for a ride?"I looked up at him, my eyes wide, as I answered with, "wait a minute, I have to think"He said, "that's fine. May I please buy you a drink?"But one drink turned into three or four and we soon left and got into his car as we drove away to someplace real far.





	Date Rape

I sat in a corner by myself in a local bar, just had a drink about an hour ago, feeling a little tipsy because i'm a lightweight. I then hear a noise and looked toward the door, there stood a man i've never seen before. Tan skin, bright green eyes, a chiseled jaw, and plump pink lips. My heart raced as he walked through the door as he took an empty seat next to me at the bar.

He looked at me and said, "My brand new car is parked right outside, how'd you like to go for a ride?"

I looked up at him, my eyes wide, as i answered with, "wait a minute, i have to think"

He said, "that's fine. May i please buy you a drink?"

But one drink turned into three or four and we soon left and got into his car as we drove away to someplace real far.

The car soon stopped in a motel parking lot, I asked him, " where are we?"

But he didn't answer me, he said, "now babe the time has come, how'd you like to have a little fun?" his perfect white teeth showing behind his evil smirk.

I swallowed as I moved my hand slowly towards the door handle, "if we could please be on our way, i will not run"

That's when things got out of control. I didn't want to but he had his way, i said, "let's go", while he yelled, "no way!"

He grabbed my throat, pulling my face closer to his as I felt his hot breath on my ear when he said, "come on, babe, it's your lucky day. shut your mouth, we're gonna do it my way"

He pulled back from ear clashing our mouths together forcefully while he used his free hand to pull both my pants and boxers down.

After successfully getting my bottom half naked, he pulled his lips off of mine, a string of spit connecting them, I struggled to get out from his grip but he tightened his hand around my throat and I immediately stopped as i felt tears come to my eyes.

He licked his lips as he looked at me and said, "come on, baby, don't be afraid" he paused. Pulling a condom out from his pocket, ripping it open with his teeth, "if it wasn't for date rape, i'd never get laid"

 

***

 

He thrusted in roughly, groaning as I felt his release spill inside me, my eyes are puffy from crying through two rounds of this horrible experience.

He finished up, coming down from his high, as he started the car. He turned around and drove back to the bar. He pulled up to the curb and i jumped out immediately, oh how stupid this man was.

But before I left, he called to me and said, "now baby, don't be sad. In my opinion, you weren't half-bad" he smirked evil.

I glared at him, picking up a rock throwing and hitting him right in the head.  

"OW! FUCK!"

He yelled, putting pressure on the spot where the rock hit, blood slowly running down his forehead.

And that was my cue to leave.  

I ran, and didn't stop for anything, not even for breath, all the way back to my apartment which was not even a block away from the bar. I ran up the stairs, opening and closing my door, locking all three locks.

 

***

 

The next day I went to my drawer, looking up my local attorney law. I went to the phone and filed a police report and took the guys ass to court.

The day we went to court, he stood infront of the judge and screamed, "HE LIED THAT LITTLE SLUT!"

But the judge knew he was full of shit and gave him 25 years.  

And now HIS eyes were filled with tears.

So they locked him up and threw away the key but one night in jail it was getting late, he was butt-raped by a large inmate and he screamed, but the guards paid no attention to his cries.


End file.
